Oath
by jealousjelly
Summary: Some curses are more than they seem. Klaus/oc


The One That Got Away

Nadia paced back and forth in front of her friends bedroom window. The sun was setting on the quiet village but quiet did not mean peaceful. Her right hand lifted to her hair and spun the tiny curls with the tips of her fingers; the red ringlets tightened around the end of her index finger. She made quite the picture; tall and pale, red hair reflecting like rubies in the dying sunlight. Her blue eyes worriedly bounced from the wood line to the cemetery.

"Nadia! Nadia, where are you?" called a quiet voice.

Nadia breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards her friend. Her arms spread as she got nearer. The hug was short but nonetheless sincere. As Nadia pulled back slightly her eyes traced over her friends hair and face.

"You're alright? You're late I was worried," her voice was huskier than her friends, feminine but less innocent, the irony of it was not lost on either of them.

"I'm fine. I met Elijah by the river he wanted to show me something," her friends tan cheeks turned pink and she didn't meet Nadia's gaze.

Nadia sighed as her arms dropped to her sides, "Tatia, you must be more careful. I cannot lie for you forever. Both brothers have shown an interest. You must choose soon. They are good men do not cause a rift between the two."

Tatia's chocolate eyes rolled lazily, this was a talk the friends had shared many times before, "You dear Nadia are just worried I'll choose Klaus. Don't think I do not see the way your eyes follow him. You must tell him your feelings."

Nadia's cheeks turned scarlet, she had not known she was so obvious, "If my gaze is permanently on him it goes unnoticed by him because he looks only to you. My affection is best kept secret. It would do nothing but cause heartbreak."

Tatia sighed as she grabbed her friends' hand. Trying to distract her from her approaching gloomy mood, "Come, the festival begins soon and you must help me into my dress."

Nadia smiled and followed quickly after the running Tatia. They entered Tatia's family cabin and walked past her parents quietly. Greetings we're exchanged between Nadia and the elder Petrovas as an impatient Tatia continued to pull Nadia away. Nadia always loved visiting this home. It was warm, open and friendly. The Petrovas were good people. Nadia and her family had sworn their allegiance and protection to the family after Nadia's grandmother, a seer had seen a long dark curse stemming from the death of any of the Petrovas.

It had been easy for Nadia to accept her duty as Tatia's protector. Tatia was the sister she never had and the dearest friend she could hope for. Even if she had not sworn a blood oath she would gladly lay her life down for her.

"What do you think Dia? Is it not the most beautiful dress?" Tatia held it up to herself and spun quickly.

"It'll be even nicer when you wear it, quickly put it on and I'll lace you up. The festival begins at sun down. Let's not waste any time." Tatia giggled and quickly changed turning to let Nadia lace the back snuggly.

"There, you are all set, let's go so we don't keep your men waiting."

Tatia rolled her eyes and pinched her friends arm, "They are not both mine. I have eyes only for Elijah. Truly, Klaus only wants me because Elijah does. Elijah has told me that they have always been competitive. Speak to him. He will quickly see he is more suited for you than I."

Nadia shook her head but kept silent as she followed Tatia. The sun had set and the entire town had come to the square. Each family bringing food and drinks for the harvest celebration. The crops had been plentiful this year and what wasn't stored for the winter or sold at the market was now being passed around as the younger children ran with toys and the teens stood by and waited for the music to begin. Nadia immediately spotted the two elder Mikaelson sons in the crowd. They were difficult to not see. Both were tall and striking, their presence demanded attention. With them was their sister Rebekah who was equally beautiful.

"Elijah!" Tatia called his name loudly. Elijah's head turned as he heard his name called and the once quiet unemotional face formed into a brilliant smile. He and his two siblings crossed over to them. Elijah was tall, slightly shorter than his brother but still towered above Tatia. His hair and eyes were dark and he had a strong jawline. He was handsome but not to Nadia's taste. Rebekah was also tall, around the same height perhaps slightly taller than Nadia, with long beautiful blonde hair. She was the sweetest of the Mikaelson family but her temper was well known. It made sense her having a temper, being the only sister of five brothers. Her face was round with a cute nose but fierce intelligent eyes. The men of the town were intimidated by her and Nadia didn't blame them. Add to it that both Rebekah and her mother Esther were witches and that only made men even more leery.

Elijah smiled down at Tatia. He was more than in love with her. He was willing to overlook that she had had a child out of wedlock with a man of unknown origin and still openly courted her. Prior to the Mikaelson brothers Nadia had been convinced men of mercy and manner did not exist.

"Would you care to dance Tatia?" asked Elijah.

Tatia looked to Nadia her eyes pleading. Nadia shooed her away, "Go have fun. I'll be here making sure you behave."

Nadia sighed and sat on the nearby bench. Watching quietly as the music played and the couples danced. The fires steadily grew higher and the smells of roasting food made her stomach grumble. She had been worrying after Tatia so long she had forgotten to eat her afternoon meal.

Rebekah sat near Nadia and watched as Klaus scowled at the dancing couple before approaching one of the many seated girls for a dance. Nadia frowned but looked away. Klaus was handsome, easily having his pick of any unmarried woman in the village. She was a fool to think she might catch his eye.

"He likes her because Elijah likes her," came Rebekah's knowing voice.

Nadia looked towards her, "That is what Tatia says. Either he isn't for me because his heart belongs to another or he isn't for me because he's petty. I have little time for men anyway. Tatia keeps me more than busy."

Rebekah smiled and nudged her shoulder with her own, "Have fun. Dance, eat. Even witch guardians are allowed to socialize."

Nadia laughed, "I'm speaking with you. Besides I have to prepare a few spells for the full moon its tomorrow and I'm running low on birch bark. The wolf attacks have been closer and closer to town. I'm working on a spell, trying to make a necklace protect the wearer. Perhaps I could speak to your mother and you tomorrow morning?"

"You're more than welcome to visit us anytime. My mother jokes you'll be a more powerful witch than her within the year," Rebekah smiled and rose with Nadia.

"That's impossible, your mother knows things I could never imagine. I'm going to the woods to get the bark now. Will you watch Tatia? I won't be more than ten minutes."

Rebekah nodded and walked closer to the dancing couples to stand by her youngest brother Henrick. He was a small dark haired boy. By far the quietest of the brothers but not shy or fearful he was wise beyond his years and Nadia often found him sitting with his mother discussing a wide range of topics.

Her pace towards the wood line was quick and confident. She had walked this path so many times she could do it with her eyes closed. There was a cluster of oak trees not two minutes from the village and within eyesight of her family's cabin. She was so distracted by her thoughts she almost didn't hear the voices ahead of her.

"Klaus-no, it's so creepy out here, let's go back," the voice belonged to Ava; one of the many young and pretty girls who Klaus had under his thumb.

"Come on love, there's nothing out here but birds and us," his voice was like velvet.

Nadia blushed just hearing him speak, she tried to back off the path and escape this mortifying situation without being noticed. Klaus had Ave backed into a nearby tree. His face dangerously low on her neck and his hands hidden up the skirt of her dress. Just as Nadia turned her luck ran out and her foot landed on a twig causing it to snap.

She flinched as the snapping sound echoed through the woods. Ava's gasp was equally loud. Nadia looked towards them and her cheeks burned red. Ava was struggling to get away from Klaus who stood motionless watching her. He looked shocked for only a moment before his face smoothed out to an unreadable emotion. Ava ran down the path back towards the village not saying anything to either of them as she made her escape. Nadia on the other hand didn't plan on returning to the village without the bark she needed so without a word she headed further down the path trying to pass by Klaus as quickly as possible.

"Nadia wait!" Klaus called after her.

She stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. She could hear him walking up behind her, "Don't worry Klaus. I won't tell anyone what I saw."

Klaus stopped by her side, "What are you doing out here?"

"Meeting a man," Nadia spoke without thinking. Something she didn't often do. It seemed Klaus brought out sides of her she wasn't a fan of.

Nadia blushed when she heard Klaus chuckle, "The proud and prudish Nadia meeting a man in the woods for a late night affair? No, that doesn't sound like you at all. I bet you're out here collecting something for a spell. Mother never stops talking about you and your spells. No doubt it's something to protect your precious Tatia."

Nadia's temper flared, "Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think. I may be a woman but I have needs. Perhaps the men I prefer don't parade their conquests before the world and get caught in compromising positions by others. Maybe the men I like are man enough to not want a woman solely because their brother does. Perhaps-"

Klaus growled and grabbed Nadia by her upper arms, "Watch your tongue."

Nadia glared, "No one ever tells you what they think do they? They're scared you'll get upset with them. I'm not scared of you-"

Nadia was silenced by Klaus's lips covering her own. They were soft but his chin was covered in stubble. The contrast fascinated Nadia as she tilted her head to the side just enough to encourage Klaus to continue. One of his hands slipped up into her hair and she pulled away from his mouth to moan softly.

Klaus chuckled and spoke quietly in her ear, "Inexperience isn't something to be ashamed of love. It has a certain appeal I find irresistible."

Nadia shivered before icy realization crept down her spine. Her hands that had been clutching his tunic one moment she now used to push him away. "I won't be one of your conquests Klaus. Leave me be," her voice shook as she walked towards the birch trees.

Two days passed and Nadia was awoken early in the morning by urgent knocking on the door. Her mother opened the door to her bedroom and handed her a plain dress without a word. Nadia dressed quickly and left her cabin in a hurry. Outside was Esther. Her eyes were wild and her hair was flying in all different directions, dark circles under her eyes and her hands shaking made Nadia pause for a moment. The loss of her youngest child had devastated Esther and for the past day and a half she had been coming to Nadia for spells. Spells and questions that Nadia was scared to think about.

"I've done something Nadia, something terrible. There must be a way to fix it. Help me."

Nadia froze, "Esther calm down. What have you done?"

Esther took a deep breath, "I couldn't bear to lose them, not after Henrick. So I did a spell to make them immortal but something went wrong Nadia. Klaus he, he isn't-"

Nadia's pale skin lost all color, "Klaus, what happened? Is he alright?"

Esther nodded, "He is fine but now Mikael knows. He knows that he is not Klaus's father. He has killed them all Nadia an entire village. Klaus is a vampire but when he killed…his werewolf side."

Nadia almost fainted, the wolves she had been fighting to protect Tatia from. Klaus was one of them. The Mikaelson's were now immortal. She looked to Esther. "What do you need me for?"

Esther sighed, "I need a spell to keep Klaus's werewolf side dormant. It requires certain things."

Nadia did not like the sound of this, "Things like what?"

"Blood. Witch blood," Esther spoke before Nadia's world went black.

Nadia awoke an undetermined time later a deep throbbing on the back of her skull. She reached back to try to touch it only to feel her hands were bound by coarse rope. She looked around at the field that she was lying in. Esther was standing by a large stone altar that they had previously used together. Klaus was laying a few feet away from her seemingly asleep but Nadia knew better. He reeked of magic. Strong magic.

"Esther, what are you doing? You know if it's within my power to help I will. Why all this secrecy and violence?" asked Nadia.

Esther looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Nadia but this is the only way."

She approached Nadia with a knife and knelt done. Running the blade against her arm and collecting the blood into a cup. Nadia tried to wiggle away but her feet were also bound.

"Esther there is always another way. You have been a mentor to me; tell me what you're trying to do. If you wanted my blood I would have freely given it. What spell is this?" Nadia again tried to appeal to Esther's sensible side.

"You would never agree to this spell Nadia. Not when it goes against your oath."

Nadia froze in horror; this could mean only one thing.

"No! Let me go! Please Mikael I don't know what I did but I promise I'll stop please let me go!"

Nadia watched in horror as Mikael dragged Tatia into the clearing and over to Esther. He looked her in the eye and spoke, "Stop struggling. You will lie on this altar and not move."

Nadia began to cry as Tatia went still before slowly and calmly climbing onto the altar. This couldn't be happening. Not Esther, not Tatia. She wiggled as quickly as she could to Klaus all the while screaming at Tatia.

"Tatia, no don't listen to him. Tatia you must go, run!"

She nudged Klaus, trying to wake him up. Anything.

"Father, what are you doing to Tatia! Stop, leave her alone!" Elijah and Rebekah raced to their parents trying to stop whatever their parents had planned. A surge of hope moved through Nadia but it was quickly dashed when Mikael turned to them both and told them to leave. Just as Tatia had done they stopped and followed his orders.

Esther handed Tatia the cup with her blood and told her to drink. Nadia could only watch with dread as Tatia raised the cup to her mouth and drink without question. This had to be a nightmare. Everything her grandmother had said was going to happen. This was her fault. Rage built up inside her. Rage and fear for Tatia's life. Her skin felt hot, hotter than when she had had a fever when she was little. Hotter than the heat in the summer, she felt like fire, the fire that had burned long into the night of the festival. It wasn't until she smelt the smoke that she realized it was because the ropes tying her hands and feet together were burning; on fire and not burning her skin or clothes. She easily pulled her hands and feet free and got to her feet.

Running towards Tatia she never made it in time. She watched as Esther raised her hand above Tatia's body chanting, a dagger in her hand. She brought it down quickly into Tatia's stomach stabbing the girl so hard she heard the sick noise of the blade hitting the rock beneath her. A deep pain ran through her middle and she looked down. The blue of her dress was dark…darker than it should have been. Her fingers trailed over it and came away red.

She kept walking. She had to get to Tatia. She was so close. She stumbled and expected to feel herself hit the ground; instead a pair of warm strong arms caught her. She looked up as the arms bent again and one slid under her knees. Klaus was looking down at her.

"It hurts Klaus," she whimpered and closed her eyes briefly.

Klaus looked helpless for a moment before he looked away from her and to his mother, "What have you done?! What have you done to them?"

Esther was quiet for a moment, "What I had to do to keep an abomination from forming."

Klaus was speechless, he wasn't an abomination. This wasn't his fault. He was about to yell at his mother when a warm hand touched his chin, smearing blood on it. He wouldn't notice the blood there for more than a day.

"Let me see her Klaus. Let me try to save her," Nadia whispered. He only nodded and walked quickly to Tatia's side. He could feel Nadia growing colder by the second. Her blood called to him but he was too angry to think about that now. Tatia was lying still on the rock blood slowly seeping from the wound in her stomach.

Nadia cried, "I'm so sorry Tatia. I couldn't protect you from this, I didn't know."

Tatia didn't move or look to Nadia and that just made her cry harder. Slowly she placed her hand on Tatia's wound her lips moved quickly. Klaus watched quietly waiting for something to happen, for the wound to heal or the blood to stop. When Nadia pulled her hand away he looked confused.

"Did it not work Nadia?" he asked.

"It worked, we'll be back Klaus. Promise me you'll wait for me to fix this," Nadia shivered and snuggled closer to his body, "You're warm." He placed a kiss on her forehead and went to ask her what she meant but he noticed how quiet the clearing suddenly was. No heartbeat. They were both dead. Nadia and Tatia were both dead.


End file.
